


Just a patrol

by ThereIsANameWeWantToCallYou



Category: Shin Megami Tensei Series, Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Minor Character Death, POV Second Person, Unreliable Narrator, not a nice ff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsANameWeWantToCallYou/pseuds/ThereIsANameWeWantToCallYou
Summary: Good thing that Megakin will never realise how many people he killed.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Just a patrol

**Author's Note:**

> You know that the protagonist got their app because of Megakin video? And how Eilleen said you can download it from app store, just it won't run for everyone? ... Yeah, that's the fic.

You are on the patrol. Dull, boring thing, you don't know why everyone insists on doing that. Megakin tries not to show it, but he gets annoyed every time you refuse, so sometimes you agree. You're tired, snarky, but ready for the fight, to spill more demon's blood. After all, that's the only thing you're good at.

You're not paying attention, at least not really, focused on your phone. You definitely need some new demons, the current ones were strong, but not strong enough for a war with Acolytes.

You're not ready for the sudden, boyish scream, strong enough it rings in your ears and you know, something happened, you need to run, to help-

(people haven't noticed it, no one is even trying to locate the scream, but you thought, maybe, just maybe, this how people are, never caring, never looking behind, never helping)

Demons will protect you. They're incredibly loyal, you don't understand how or why, but you're relatively safe. But someone else? Who's never touched Dx2 app and is being attacked? They stand no chance.

You think, looking at the blood, pool of blood, that you've never understood it before, not really.

It was a small, young boy. Maybe eight years old? Ten? Younger? Older? (you don't know, and you will never find out, his head is being eaten by a massive Fomorian). He could have lived in your neighbourhood. (but he won't anymore, with how his blood is spilling through demon's teeth, how his skull is getting crushed and crushed and you've never heard such an awful sound before-)

The body is lying before you, you can't even recognise the colour his clothes had, because red, red, red, you can only see red

(it wasn't even a fight. Fomorian is a weak demon, after all, and you're strong. Strong enough to vomit, to cry, to scream, you don't know what to do, his parents, where are his parents-)

Internet, you learned today, can be a dangerous place. Even your favourite idol can get you killed and you will never understand why.

(you were so, so lucky, you need only potential to use the app, it doesn't care about your age or anything and sometimes, sometimes you're just too young and you die)

You did nothing to stop Megakin.

(and so

There will be more children killed

And crushed

And eaten

And no one will ever find out why).


End file.
